Días de estudio
by silver-badger
Summary: Si hay algo que puede acabar con la paciencia de Sakura esas son las matemáticas. Oneshot


Nerviosa, la punta del lápiz jugueteaba a un centímetro de la superficie del cuaderno, parecía indecisa. De repente tocaba la hoja, lista para escribir… pero de inmediato se separaba como si se hubiera arrepentido. Luego comenzaba a juguetear otra vez… 

"¡Ah, no puedo!" exclamó Sakura y el lápiz salió volando hasta el otro lado de la mesa.

Syaoran, que estaba al lado de ella, sacó otro lápiz de su caja de útiles y se lo dio. Ella le reprochó con la mirada. Parecía que venía preparado para todo.

"Claro que puedes, solo hazlo como te enseñe. Primero busca la formula que debes usar…"

"¡Ah, Si!" recordó Sakura de repente "…buscar en el formulario… en el…" miró para todas partes buscando algo "¿y mi formulario?" removió las montañas de papeles que se hallaban amontonados sobre la mesa sin éxito "…lo había dejado por aquí…"

Syaoran levantó una hoja de papel que estaba a la mano "Aquí esta" Sakura se sintió apenada.

"Ah... gracias, Syaoran. Sabía que lo tenía por aquí…." Rió nerviosamente.

"Continua con el ejercicio"

"S-Si…" Sin mucho ánimo Sakura volvió su atención de nuevo a la ecuación en su cuaderno.

Syaoran suspiró con resignación. 

Cuando iban en primaria, Sakura siempre tenía problemas con las matemáticas, ella decía que era la materia que menos le gustaba de todas. En la secundaría, el algebra fue la heredera de ese titulo. Y la preparatoria trajo consigo un nuevo terror: el Cálculo.

Y era aun mas aterrorizante con el examen semestral tan cerca.

Por suerte para Sakura, Syaoran no compartía esa carrera de rechazó a los números (ni a las variables, vectores ni coeficientes…), y de hecho le iba bastante bien. Por eso él se ofreció para darle tutoría, y ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba, si no sacaba una nota considerablemente alta reprobaría el semestre entero, y podía ir diciendo adiós a las vacaciones... 

"¡Ya esta!" Anunció Sakura muy orgullosa. Syaoran vio la respuesta y luego revisó concienzudamente el procedimiento.

"Mmm… Esta mal"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo esta mal…?" dijo ella decepcionada. 

"Mira. Primero" le mostró la falla con el dedo "Usaste la formula equivocada ¿Ves? _Secante_ a la segunda potencia por la derivada debería darte _Tangente_ + C, pero tú pusiste _–Cotangente_ + C… debiste confundir _Secante_ con _Cosecante_, a veces pasa. Mira solo tienes que recordar que…"

"¡_Secante_, _Cosecante_! ¡No tiene sentido!" interrumpió Sakura. De nuevo el lápiz voló esta vez hasta el otro lado del cuarto. Sakura se hecho sobre el cuaderno escondiendo la cara en sus brazos.

Syaoran trató de ser mas comprensivo "Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro que si te lo explicó de nuevo con mas calma no tendrás problema…" puso una mano en su hombro tratando de animarla a que levantara el rostro.

"No… no puedo… no puedo…" murmuró ella con su voz apagada. 

Syaoran suspiró frustrado. Tomó un par de tazas que estaban sobre la mesa en medio de lo cuadernos y las hojas de papel.

"Iré por mas café. Ahora vuelvo" Como no recibió respuesta se marchó. Los dos necesitaban un momento para calmarse.

Dejó las tazas sobre la mesa de la cocina, tan limpia y vacía en comparación con la de la sala en la que estaban estudiando. Buscó en la alacena el frasco de café.

Syaoran había ofrecido que se reunieran en su casa. Los últimos días se habían reunido en casa de Sakura, pero era imposible concentrarse en el estudio con Kerberos molestándoles y el hermano de Sakura vigilando (por no decir espiando) que Syaoran no _se pasara de listo_.

Syaoran supuso que estudiar en su apartamento sería ideal, donde no les interrumpirían… pero resulto que precisamente esa falta de distracciones es lo que estaba por acabar con la paciencia de ambos.

Echó el café en la taza y vio como se deshacía pintando la leche blanca de un color beige muy claro. Después hecho el azúcar. El liquido oscureció al moverlo con la cucharilla.

A Syaoran el café no le causaba ese efecto estimulante del que tanto habla la gente, no lo tomaba para no quedarse dormido. El café lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Sintió un calor reconfortante bajar por su garganta. Cerró los ojos tratando de poner la mente en calma por un instante.

Para su sorpresa escuchó algo que sonaba como sollozos muy suaves que venían de la otra habitación.

Se asomó a la sala y vio a Sakura sentada aun frente a su cuaderno. No escribía nada, solo leía y releía el problema y el formulario. Tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos. Al parecer no había podido contener algunas lagrimas de frustración. Syaoran sintió lastima por ella.

Se esforzaba mucho. Sabía que ella podía pasar ese examen, solo necesitaba esforzarse mas… y si no… pues perdería las vacaciones junto con ella, ayudándola para el examen especial. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer si era necesario. Cualquier cosa con tal de no verla llorar mas.

Tomó la otra taza de café que tenia ya preparada sobre la mesa. Fue de nuevo junto a Sakura. Cuando ella lo vio venir se limpió rápido la cara con las mangas del suéter tratando de que no se diera cuenta de sus lagrimas

Syaoran le ofreció la taza de café con una sonrisa igual de calida "Toma, te hará sentir mejor".

---------------------

Pobre Sakura, la comprendo… yo reprobé dos de tres semestres de cálculo cuando iba a la preparatoria coughtraumas de la autoracough

Jo, como odiaba el cálculo.


End file.
